Stranac
by Ren Frost
Summary: In a world filled with violence and sadness. How will a young man from another world survive?
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

Where is this?

Why is it so dark here...

Confused, he started thinking of how he ended up here.

"I'm sure I was just sleeping in my own room.."

He just wondered how he ends up in an unfamiliar storage like this. "For now I will have to find a way out of this place first".

Upon deciding what to do, he started to search around for a way out.

Why is this room have so many weapons…

While searching, he found so many weird looking weapons that he never saw in his life.

But I wonder why it looks familiar at the same time…

While trying to remember he felt an unimaginable pain searing through his head

"Ughhhh…gah!"

Enduring the pain for a whole minutes, the pain finally subsided and he finally could catch a breath while thinking of what just happened

"That's right... I was sleeping after jokingly wishing to a falling star that's rarely seen once in a century that I want to live in a game world.."

That's a weapon I see in Arknights.. what a baffling situation I am in right now, I did wish I want to live in a game world but not this game. Why would I want to live in a game world filled with dangerous things…

"Now that I end up here I just have to do my best to survive"

While thinking that he hears a footstep coming from a far. "Huh ?! Someone is coming!"

Knowing that someone is heading where he is, he's trying to hide behind a stack of crate far at the back while trying to see who's coming.

"…."

"Take a few of these weapon's crate and deliver it to the frontlines, make haste!"

"Yes, Doctor!" "Yes, Doctor!"

Doctor ?! So this room is Rhodes Island's Storage... What luck that I end up in the safest place possible...

But I think I have still have to be careful not to be found. Who knows what they would do if they treated me as a spy from reunion…

Thinking that he decided to wait for a while longer. Done picking the weapon's crate, the two Rhodes island's operator and the doctor finally leave the storage.

They finally leave…

Breathing a sigh of relief, he's now thinking about what he has to do next.

Now that I think of it, Rhodes Island is a moving base.. how do I get out of here even if I want to...

"AH! , Maybe I could steal one of Rhodes island's outfit then I could just sneak out pretending I'm one of them"

I hope the security is not that tight.. who knows if someone could sniff out my unfamiliar scent or gestures.

"But first, I have to find the lockers room"

I hope it's not that far because my outfit is looking so out of place..

Getting out of the storage, he's trying to find a locker's room while being careful to not bump to someone.

After 15 minutes searching, he finally found a room that looks like a locker room. Hopefully, I found some unused outfit that I could use..

After confirming that there's no one inside he opens the door to find an outfit. Checking if one of the lockers is locked or not he finally found an unlocked locker and found an outfit in it.

"things going smoothly for me and its kinda terrifying somehow.." Trying to not thinking too much he took the outfit and immediately wears it.

Phew.. that was nervewracking. I really feel like this is a predetermined thing...

*BANG!*

Suddenly the door opened with a loud sound revealing a normal-looking operator shouting at me

"Why are you still here?! Hurry up and deliver the resources to the frontline!"

Surprised with what just happened I could only say this with a deprecating tones.

"How Unfortunate.."


	2. Chapter 2 : Pretty Girl(?)

**Sorry for the awfully short chapter. I'm just an amateur trying to write my first fanfic of Arknights because I love the game so much and I read a lot of Isekai genre so I decided to just make one and make it an Isekai :') **

* * *

Chapter 2: Pretty Girl(?)

What am I going to do now…

"Why did you just stand there? Hurry up and get moving"

For now, he decided to just randomly came up with a reply.

"I'm new here and got lost finding the lockers room, I'm sorry"

"You're new? I guess that's fine, now hurry up help me carry this crate and follow me"

Phew… that was close…

After a few minutes, this normal-looking operator finally stopped and told me to put the crates here stay with the others until further instruction.

Hmm… I still haven't met any big shot operator on my way here. I wonder what episode I'm in right now.

Thinking that he decided to just wait until someone ordered him.

"Hah... so tiring"

Hearing him sighed, someone suddenly talk to him

"Are you new here?"

Turning around he saw a pretty pink-haired operator with something that looks like a rabbit-ear protruding from the head.

Ansel…

"How... did you know?"

"Well... because it's rare to see someone sighing like that if they're not new"

"What's Your name?"

My name... now that I think about it I need a codename too. I'll think of it later at Lungmen

"My name is Ren"

She, or rather he walked up to me and handed me something.

"Nice to meet you, Ren. Here take this medicine, It will help you recover your fatigue a little bit"

"Tha...Thank you very much"

After Ansel finally out of sight that he could finally say what he has in mind

"Woah... I Know that Ansel is a boy but he is so much cuter than when I'm looking at him through a screen"

An hour passed. Finally, someone came and ordered all of the operators gathered here to go deliver these resources to Lungmen where the other operators are currently fighting with the reunion.

Lungmen? I guess I'm in episode 3 right now when Lungmen is already invaded by the Reunion.

I hope the story hasn't progressed too far.. from the info I've gathered while waiting at least they still haven't met with Frost Nova.

I want to see her but I'm too powerless to see her up close

"Once I'm out of the base, I have to find out if I could use arts or not.."

After all, It would suck if I died without having any means to resist.

* * *

Finally arrived at Lungmen, Ren already has a plan to sneak out when no one is looking.

But right now, he is troubled at how to find out if he is capable of using Originium arts.

Maybe I have to find an Originium Ore but the problem is where do I find one.

He knows that he could get infected but he doesn't mind as long as he could get power.

"Well, I guess I just have to sneak out first and wander around Lungmen in hope of finding one"


End file.
